Kingdom of Lorraine
The Kingdom of Lorraine is a client state of The Empire that borders Alcase to its west, Weerhousen to its south, Hogwarts to its east, and the Empire to its North. Once a large independant Kingdom called Alcase Lorraine the region grew fabulously rich during this time, and the future looked truly bright for Alcase Lorraine. it became greedy, and sold itself to The Empire. Any nationalist movements that come to exist are very quickly destroyed in this very strict Emperian society. The Lorrainian king redistributed conquered wealth among his followers, both material wealth and the land including its indentured peasantry, though these powers were not absolute. "When he died his property was divided equally among his heirs as though it were private property: "the kingdom was a form of patrimony". The current House Beieberwoosen is a Teutonic House that was basically given the Kingship of Lorraine after the previous House Capet was believed to be conspiring to lead Lorraine away from The Empire and thus was removed from power in a coup. The Kingdom of Lorraine contains a small Magi Order in the form of the Order of Maal of whom are centered out of Stockgarden where there Temple of Maal is a vast underground complex of which their scale and power is known by few, and entrance to the Temple of Maal is a very private and secretive act. The Kingdom of Lorraine is largly Frankish in its population, but within its borders are a large number of different tribes of Germans including sizeable number of Teutonics. These Teutonics hold a disproportiant amount of power within the Kingdom of Lorraine due to the fact that they are basically supplied and supported by The Empire and this has led to them obtatining a number of high ranking positions throughout. The Tuetons have come in more and more numbers into the area, and have come to dominate specific areas such as the capital of Stockgarden, and the northern region of Metz, while basically everywhere else the Franks are the majority. The Kingdom of Lorraine is religiously divided between several elements in the form of the worship of Dragonoph, Atlantian Pantheon, Cult of Sigmar and Christianity with no religion holding a majority and until the rise of House Beiberwoosen the religions were quite peaceful together. The region of Lorraine was largely absent from the bloodbath that became the Downfall of the Numeron, but due to the massive withdrawl of soilders from the army the region became a sinder box for conflict between the different tribes.With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the regions Teutons found that there mastery of the region was about to be questioned. During the time of the Numenorians they were able to ofset the huge population differences by the excistence of the massive armies of the Numenorians but as the armies left so to did their wild card. With the Frankish now in charge of the region, they founded their first kingdom in the form of the Allemeni. The Allemeni was a vast kingdom that spread through much of central west Europe, and through this they dominated the region for many generations. Eventually the domination shown by the Frankish of Lorraine begin to enrage the Burgundians of Alcase, and the two sides became bitter towards eachother. History Early History The Empire of Numeron Main Article : The Empire of Numeron The Downfall Main Article : Downfall of the Numeron The region of Lorraine was largely absent from the bloodbath that became the Downfall of the Numeron, but due to the massive withdrawl of soilders from the army the region became a sinder box for conflict between the different tribes.With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the regions Teutons found that there mastery of the region was about to be questioned. During the time of the Numenorians they were able to ofset the huge population differences by the excistence of the massive armies of the Numenorians but as the armies left so to did their wild card. The Teutons were not oblivious to this though, and they found support financially from their cousins in the growing regions of Germany, who were even more imperialistic back then if that seems possible. With this financial backing the Teutons of the region attempted to heavily finance a fight between the two largest groups of the region in the Frankish, and the Burgundians. The Teutons once again attempted to side with the smaller of the two in the Burgundians, and this led to the extreme fighting between the two forces. The Burgundians even though they were smaller were able to use their financial and physical support from the Teutons to slowly push the Frankish westward out of the region, but this momentum would stall when the Teutons believing they had won commited several atrosicities against Burgundians, and this caused the Burgundians to begin to turn against the Teutons. With the Teutons and the Burgundians now fighting amongst themselves the Frankish were able to regroup and organize, which led them to over the course of a generation to push the Burgundians and Teutons completely out of Lorraine. The Burgundians would continue to move west and dominate the regions of France, and Alcase, while the Teutons would simply migrate into the regions of the growing Germany. Allemeni With the Frankish now in charge of the region, they founded their first kingdom in the form of the Allemeni. The Allemeni was a vast kingdom that spread through much of central west Europe, and through this they dominated the region for many generations. Eventually the domination shown by the Frankish of Lorraine begin to enrage the Burgundians of Alcase, and the two sides became bitter towards eachother. As the two halves of the kingdom became farther and farther apart all it took was a single action to lead the kingdom to war. Assasination of King Englend The act that led to war would be the murder of King England who was a Frankish king that was heading to Alcase in order to attempt to sign pacts that would lead the two groups closer together. With his murder the Frankish were up in arms about the murderous behavior of the Burgundians, and when England II. came to power he attempted to subvert the rebellious movements amongst the Burgundians by massacring large numbers of them in reprisals. This had the effect of furthering the rebellions in the region, and as the brush war continued the Frankish found they couldn't even enter Alcase without nearly a full army, and thus begin the movement to the full civil war. Towards the end of the reign of Englend II's reign he grew close to the Emperor of The Empire at the time and thus the alliance between the two started to form. Civil War Loss of Alcase Sold to the Empire Goverment The Lorrainian king redistributed conquered wealth among his followers, both material wealth and the land including its indentured peasantry, though these powers were not absolute. "When he died his property was divided equally among his heirs as though it were private property: "the kingdom was a form of patrimony". The current House Beieberwoosen is a Teutonic House that was basically given the Kingship of Lorraine after the previous House Capet was believed to be conspiring to lead Lorraine away from The Empire and thus was removed from power in a coup. Monarchy The King The puppet king is from the House Beiberwoosen, and have ruled the client Kingdom since the Empire transplanted them in Lorraine almost 150 years ago. The Current King is a kind and wise man named Richard Beiberwoosen, of whom has become dominated by his failure to resist the Elector Count of Hannover in the form of Liam Odrell. Before becoming a puppet the King of Lorraine was seen as the god of the state as he was the communicater between the people and Sigmar in much the way that the Cult of Sigmar has supplemented this belief now. In its present form the King of Lorraine is most influencial in the creation, and destruction of Magnates of which even in this task will he have difficulty due to the mistrust the people have of the position. Council of Lorraine Magnates Lorraine - Internal Politics.png|Internal Dutchies of Lorraine House Beiberwoosen remains the Royal family of Lorraine but there exist still the second tier of command in the Kingdom in the form of the Counts. The kings appointed magnates to be comites (counts), charging them with defense, administration, and the judgment of disputes. This happened against the backdrop of a newly isolated Europe without its Roman systems of taxation and bureaucracy, the Franks having taken over administration as they gradually penetrated into the thoroughly Romanised west and south of Gaul. The counts had to provide armies, enlisting their milites and endowing them with land in return. These armies were subject to the king's call for military support. Annual national assemblies of the nobles and their armed retainers decided major policies of war making. The army also acclaimed new kings by raising them on its shields continuing an ancient practice that made the king leader of the warrior-band. Furthermore, the king was expected to support himself with the products of his private domain (royal demesne), which was called the fisc. Order of Maal The Kingdom of Lorraine contains a small Magi Order in the form of the Order of Maal of whom are centered out of Stockgarden where there Temple of Maal is a vast underground complex of which their scale and power is known by few, and entrance to the Temple of Maal is a very private and secretive act. Demographics Major Cities in Lorraine.png|Major Cities in Lorraine 1. Stockgarden 2. Metz 3. Hachiville 4. Tonsdal 7. Wiltz 8. Nerenthas Lorraine Ethnicity - Newest.png|Lorraine Ethnic Breakdown Lorraine Religion - Newest.png|Lorraine Religious Breakdown Ethnicity The Kingdom of Lorraine is heavily dominated by the Frankish as it has been since the days following the fall of the Empire of Numeron. Immigration from Teutons in the Empire has led to a growing number of Teutons, and there is a large population of Averni in the east of the kingdom that live nearly auntonamesly inside the kingdom of Lorraine. The Kingdom of Lorraine is largly Frankish in its population, but within its borders are a large number of different tribes of Germans including sizeable number of Teutonics. These Teutonics hold a disproportiant amount of power within the Kingdom of Lorraine due to the fact that they are basically supplied and supported by The Empire and this has led to them obtatining a number of high ranking positions throughout. The Tuetons have come in more and more numbers into the area, and have come to dominate specific areas such as the capital of Stockgarden, and the northern region of Metz, while basically everywhere else the Franks are the majority. Following the Lorraine Civil War the Teufranks have risen in northern Lorraine under the leadership of the charismatic Sigismund Asgrimsson who created them through the ethnic cleansing of the Frank men of the area and mass abduction of Frankish women. Religion The Kingdom of Lorraine is religiously divided between several elements in the form of the worship of Dragonoph, Atlantian Pantheon, Cult of Sigmar and Christianity with no religion holding a majority and until the rise of House Beiberwoosen the religions were quite peaceful together. Much of the religious devision is based around ethnicity with the Teutons, and Teufranks nearly homogenous in their worship of the Cult of Sigmar, and the Averni united in their belief in the Atlantian Pantheon, but among the Franks the worship is more devided between Christianity, Dragonoph, and small belief in the Cult of Sigmar. Population Population Centers Culture Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Frankish Category:Alcase-Lorraine Category:Kingdoms